


Run.

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, On the Run, Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan’s running, he needed to find safety, so when he comes across a cabin in the woods he can’t believe his luck.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Kudos: 50





	Run.

**Author's Note:**

> Another late soulmate september fic! 
> 
> Prompt: Day 24 - When you meet your soulmate for the first time, you get a brief flash-forward of your future.

Logan’s bare feet pounded against the cold ground and he ran through the forest. His fingers tingled as he balled them into fists to try and keep them warm. His memories were escaping him, but somewhere in Logan’s gut, he knew whatever he was running from was coming, and he needed to keep going.

So Logan kept going, his feet grew sore and cuts slashed across his arms and legs as he ran through the brambles. He didn’t stop, he didn’t even slow. Perhaps when he found somewhere safe he’d know, but for now running was the safest option.

Logan was out of breath when he broke through the thick of the forest into a clearing. Usually Logan wouldn’t approach a house in the middle of nowhere, however a throb of  _ something  _ in his heart made him run to the doorstep and knock rapidly.

Logan glanced behind him, panicked as he knocked again, “Hello?” Logan yelled, perhaps he shouldn’t be loud, but perhaps they already knew where he was and it didn’t matter either way. “Hello? Please is anyone there?”

The door suddenly was flung open and Logan was grabbed by the collar and pulled inside.

“Thank you so much. I-”

A stranger with dark eyes and a long hooded cape clasped a hand over Logan’s mouth, and glanced outside looking for something. Suddenly their eyes, which were considering their surroundings, snapped back to Logan’s wide and fearful ones.

Logan felt like he was falling.

He was in so many places at the same time, falling through a hallway of memories he had yet to create. The stranger was in every single one.

Running hand in hand through the forest, wind whipping through his hair, rain pelting the ground. It felt different to how Logan was running earlier, they were laughing. They broke into the clearing and-

Logan was standing behind the person and guided their hands as they attempted to crack an egg. It went all over the counter. Laughter again, so much joy.

Something was wrong. The world felt dark, and Logan felt his heart pull as they buried their head on Logan’s chest. Logan hated how he could feel the tears bleeding through his shirt.

The memories were going faster now.

Walking up next to each other, watching the stars, running, the fuzzy warmth from joy, heartbreaking sadness, a weak squeeze in his hand, more running, despair, it was so fast and sudden.

It stopped. In one moment in time. In a memory he still didn’t have.

Logan didn’t recognize where they were, he couldn’t move, it was a memory after all.

“Virgil?” He said, not of his own volition, as he took a step forward.

The stranger, Virgil, turned around, “Logan, is it really you?”

Logan’s vision got blurry and he ran towards Virgil. “I can’t believe… I thought… I wish I had said so much before.”

“Say it now then.” Virgil said as they hugged Logan, “This time I’m not going anywhere.”

The memory faded and Logan was back in this stranger’s… no Virgil’s abode. Logan was holding onto Virgil’s elbows and leaning his weight heavily on them. Virgil no longer had their hand over Logan’s mouth.

“You…” Virgil started before laughing. “And to think I almost didn’t open the door.”

The sound of talking outside made both of them stiffen and quiet down. 

“We have to go,” Logan urged. “Please.”

“They’ll find us,” Virgil said. “No matter what we do.”

“Perhaps, but why not postpone the inevitable?”

Virgil smiled and glanced around, “Let’s run then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> Tumblr: @thesentientmango


End file.
